


The Spire

by Quillfiend



Series: Full Thrust: Short Dragoon Smut Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon, F/M, Tarot, Worship, astrologian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: Two old friends run into each other in Falcon's Rest.





	The Spire

**The Spire**

_I'd met many warriors in my life, men stronger than life and maidens fiercer than a nesting aevis, but none quite like Eadric. He'd become difficult in our recent years, broody, a solitary soul, but even so - and perhaps now more than ever before - his every word and breath remains the will of a bastard divine. Were you to hear me proclaim these words aloud you'd brand me a heretic, and so for now silence remains the vessel of this ultimate truth: that you, my dearest friend, are the child of a lesser god._

Adrienne had been chewing the Spire between her teeth all morning, and even though the card clearly told her of the tumultous future to come, she jumped a little in her chair when the door to the Falcon's Nest inn flew wide open, and then again when she'd realized that it was her prodigous friend who came tumbling in with an injured friend in tow. Despite being covered in ice and blood, Eadric de Jeaune looked as poised and resolute as ever, which unfortunately could not be said about his companion.

They exchanged a dire stare, Adrienne and Eadric, a single uncertain glance. The other knight collapsed then, staining the long dining table before him red; the innkeep and Adrienne both came running to the dragoons.

„Skies above,“ Adrienne gasped, „the stars revealed to me a calamity, but not _this _calamity—„

„Eadric,“ the gored knight wheezed, his plated hand grasping at Eadric's cloak, „tell my father—„

„You'll tell him yourself,“ Eadric cut him off, motioning to the panicked innkeep, „get the temple chirugeons.“

„A-at once, milord!“

After the man stormed out of the locale and into the raging blizzard outside, the trio was left alone with their uneasy silence, broken only by laboured breaths the dying knight drew with increasing difficulty. It was too early for the regular patrons to be about, and Adrienne felt guilty pleasure at getting to keep Eadric to herself for a while, in spite of the dire circumstances.

„Will he live?“ he finally asked, though his voice was nigh void of emotion; only a hint of concern echoed within it, and Adrienne suspected he feared less for his companion and more for his own distant soul that had trouble drawing genuine grief at the situation. Still, the astrologian did not judge him for it; it was hardly becoming of a misborn god to care for lesser men.

„You know well the cards don't show me that,“ Adrienne said, „all I can tell you is that whilst I drew the Spire today, it was not drawn in opposition. Stormy events are to be expected, but not outright destruction...“

She smiled mischievously. He frowned.

„'Tis as if you enjoyed our predicament...“

„Nay. I merely revel in the Spire's portents. It is a powerful sign.“

„Much like you to worship bad omens.“

„A strange nickname to wear,“ she mused out aloud without realizing, „do not put yourself down so...“

Their eyes locked in an ardent glare for what seemed an eternity. Adrienne fully expected herself to be the first to relent in the staring match, and the larger was her surprise when it was Eadric's gaze that softened first. His plated fingers twitched, and it was as if he was about to reach out to her, but then... didn't. Alas, Adrienne was not content to simply maintain the tension, not when the Spire reigned in the sky; she stepped closer, her cold fingers gliding down the scalemail that covered Eadric's waist. She'd almost lost her mind there and then, so utterly taken by the knight's poised beauty, his stomach pressing against her hands each time he drew breath. Eadric closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting the visor of his dragon helmet fall down and cover his face.

„Adrienne...“

She tilted her head in a silent question, but he did not continue - or answer her query. Adrienne did not dwell on it, instead pressing her lips against the thin links covering his chest. She thought to encourage him through the gesture, do away with his doubts, though he had none - and she realized how foolish she'd been for thinking so when the iron claws of Eadric's gauntlet slipped into her hair and pressed her closer to him. No, him calling her name wasn't doubt, fear, uncertainty; it was a warning. A single chance to stop and turn back... But Adrienne never would disrespect the Spire so.

Forcing her to drag her lips and tongue down his armor in an adoring gesture, Eadric made the astrologian act on her promises of worship. He was ready to receive of it in full, settling for no less than utter devotion; that another wheezed and bled at his feet was of no consequence now. He was tense, but not for this tragedy, no; the muscles Adrienne's tongue felt contract beneath his skin-tight scales did so out of his poorly contained excitement. The sensation itself was maddening to her, to feel his body so close - his warmth - his breaths - his graceful waist—

A thin rope of drool remained between them - before distance did away with this lewd chain - after Eadric let go of her, discarded her like something of no value. He fell back onto the wooden bench behind him, leaning against the bloodied table and tilting his head backwards. He stifled a groan when Adrienne crawled back to him, between his spread legs, and began obsessing over his groin instead; though he could hardly feel much beyond pressure through the codpiece protecting it, the pathetic, dirty gesture brought him undeniable pleasure. Taking ahold of her hair again in an almost violent gesture, he made her slobber over his crotch as if it was the singular thing that was to ever matter again, and watched with a self-satisfied smile - one she could not see - how _fervently _she adored this idol she could not have - not yet. He would have her crazy with want before rewarding her with anything...

Alas, their perverted game was cut short by the sound of approaching steps - the temple chirugeons were coming to mend the fallen dragoon. Once again, Adrienne was discarded, thrown aside like worthless trash; Eadric would not be caught and embarrassed like that. Hidden beneath his dragon visor, Adrienne could feel the knight's burning stare, judging her for her insolence to stand as tall as him now and not groveling beneath. It was then that she understood - and eagerly accepted - that the Spire that was to crumble down wasn't Eadric; it was her, falling at his feet, begging for more. And perhaps the bastard divine would hear her pleas later, in an eyeless corner where master could do with his subject as he pleased...


End file.
